I have Her
by Eskimo-Otter
Summary: Tell me little brother, even if you do kill me what will you have left to live for? he asked me. I looked up at him my Sharingan spinning. I have her. SasuSaku oneshot


**Disclaimer: **

**Sasuke: do I have to do this?**

**Me: yes –takes out a tomato- I'll give ya a tomato if u do it**

**Sasuke: fine FeatherGirl13 doesn't own anything….thank god too. –starts munching on tomato-**

**Me: ok! Now on with the story! **

**This is sort of a sequel to my other oneshot 'Thank you' and it is dedicated to _chibi-tori12_ because they asked for a sequel hope u like**

**SasuSaku **

_I have Her_

I was fighting **him **when I thought of her.

Her bubble-gum pink hair.

Her grass green eyes.

Her porcelain skin.

Even her happy smile.

I loved it all.

"_You should be focusing on your opponent little brother, not your whore," _My brother's cool and calm voice reached my ears. I felt my blood boil when I heard what he called her. I snarled at him and lunged.

He quickly dodged and sent a wall of kunai at me. I dodged the kunai when suddenly I felt his presence behind me and before I could do anything he pinned my arms behind my back and forced me down on my knees.

"_You're still weak," _He muttered to me. I growled and tried to think of a plan when I heard him speak again,

"_Tell me little brother;" _His eerie calm voice taunted me, _"even if you **do **manage to kill me, what will you have left?" _he asked me. My eyes widened then narrowed dangerously.

"What do you mean?" I gritted, pissed beyond belief, as I struggled against his hold. I heard him chuckle and it made me even more pissed.

"What are you laughing at?" I hissed. I heard him chuckle some more before I heard him reply, _"I mean what you have to live for if you ever succeed in killing me?" _My eyes widened again and I remained silent.

" _You abandoned your home, sold your body to an insane Sannin, sided with an enemy country, lost all your friends, almost killed your best friend, and lost the love of your life. All for power to defeat me." _His ever so smug voice whispered to me. I was shaking slightly. He knew. He knew it all. All I had done to get the power to fight him with.

He knew about my betrayal, my almost murder, my pact with the Snake Bastard but that wasn't what bothered me.

He knew about Sakura.

He chuckled again, _"You didn't think I knew did you? Well as usual little brother you are wrong. And just think **Sasuke**," _his voice whispered in my ear, _"after I'm finished with you I'm going to pay a little visit to that girl back at Konoha. What was her name again? Aah, yes. **Sakura**. We're going to have such fun together; too bad you won't be there to watch the suffering." _I could feel him smirking.

I was shaking in rage. How _dare _he. **_HOW FUCKING DARE HE THREATEN TO KILL SAKURA! _** I may have lost her for power but I will still protect her!

"I won't let you." I hissed. I could feel him smirking again.

"_And why little brother," _his oh-so-mocking voice asked, _"do you care?" _ My eyes widened again. It was a trick! He was tricking me to see if I really _did _feelings for Sakura! DAMN IT!

"_Hehehe. You are so foolish little brother. Emotions such as love are a weakness. When I do kill her I'll be doing you a favor. Feelings like love will only hold you back from power." _ I was shaking harder now. I was seeing red, my Sharingan spinning madly.

"No. You. WON'T!" I shouted breaking free of his hold and quickly making hand signs for my fire jutsu (A/N: I forgot what it was called -.-;) and directing it toward my brother. He dodged my attack again and smirked.

"_I see I have made you angry." _He told me. I snarled at him.

"I will never let you hurt Sakura." I said to him, murder evident in my eyes. He smirked again and got ready to attack. I prepared my Chidori and lunged at him.

He lunged for me too with many kunai at hand. We were now pushing against each other at a battle of strength.

"_You never answered my question little brother. If you do kill me what will have left?" _he asked me.

My eyes were shadowed by my hair. I thought of my home, my friends, my life…..and my cherry blossom.

"_Well? Why haven't you answered me? Or is it.." _he smirked again, _"you realize you have **nothing **to live for after my unlikely death?" _he questioned.

Finally I looked up at him ,my Sharingan was spinning faster now and I glared at my once idol and loved aniki.

"I have Her."

And those were the final words I said before plunging my Chidori into my brother's chest.

**Sasuke: …..**

**Me: Oh come on Sasuke! Admit it! You liked the ending!**

**Sasuke: It was satisfying enough. I got to kill my brother.**

**Me: What about _Sakura? _**

**Sasuke: -blushes- Yeah, what about her?**

**Me: -rolls eyes- Admit it! You _like _her!**

**Sasuke: N-no I don't! –blushes harder-**

**Me: -points finger- LIES! U R IN _DENILE_! **

**Sasuke: Shut up!... –mumbles- I'm gonna go find Sakura…..**

**Me: Aaaaawwwww. Young love. **

**Sasuke: Shut. Up. –stalks off-**

**Me: -smiles- Okies! Now that's finished it time to hit the small box that says REVIEW. So…..review!**

**FeatherGirl13**


End file.
